Afrodita clama por dolor
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot — GaaNaru: Tanto traía el amor, a tantas cosas llevaba el amor entre personas, cosas sumamente malas y que destruyen al mundo poco a poco; sin embargo, la gente no comprende, siguen amando.


**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Afrodita clama por dolor_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **One-Shot - GaaNaru - SasuNaru - OoC Justificado - Shōnen-ai - Tragedy - Drama - Angst

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** ¿Por qué aman si sufren? Un dolor placentero. Deseos de amar y tener significado. La sangre que te pertence.

·

**A********f****rod****ι****t****α**** cl****α****m****α**** por dolor**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**L**as preguntas que venían a su cabeza eran bastantes, cuando tenía la respuesta correcta a todas, otra pregunta aparecía y menospreciaba esa respuesta que lo había iluminado por un instante. La cabeza le giraba bastante, un dolor fuerte en ella por la mucha concentración de buscar respuestas, de comprender, en sí, a la raza humana y su filosofía. Sin embargo, nunca llegaba a comprender sus sentimientos, pasiones y sueños, siempre parecía que era como de otro mundo, sin entender el planeta Tierra, sin comprender a sus habitantes y un comportamiento frío a lo que ellos aman… ellos.

No comprendía sus lágrimas al perder a alguien que aman. No comprendía el por qué se hincaban y lloraban sobre el cuerpo inerte de sus seres queridos: amantes, hermanos, amigos, etc. ¿Por qué lloraban? ¿Por qué aman si siempre sufren al final de su efímera felicidad? ¿Por qué los humanos aman aún sabiendo que sufrirán?  
Dolor, sufrimiento, pasión, amor… odio, venganza. Tanto traía el amor, a tantas cosas llevaba el amor entre personas, cosas sumamente malas y destrozadoras que destruyen al mundo poco a poco; sin embargo, la gente no comprende, siguen amando.

¿Por qué lloran? ¿Sufren? Pero, ¿no les traía felicidad aquella persona? Entonces, ¿por qué lloran? ¿Y su felicidad? Se desvaneció junto a esa persona que amaban. La sangre que derramaban, para la persona que amaba a ese amante, era como oro líquido. Sus manos aterrizaban sobre el charco de sangre, las estrujaban y miraban su sangre con dolor, pero recordando el amor que les produjo. Amor, dolor… tantas cosas que llevaba el amor. Siguen amando, siguen sufriendo y disfrutan aquel sufrimiento. Amantes del dolor, apasionantes del odio y quien los llevó fue el amor. Del que tanto hablaban, del que tanto idolatrabas. Y sigues llorando, sobre su cuerpo ensangrentado, mirando sus ojos sin vida y su piel demacrada. Sigues gritando su nombre con un vano intento de traerlo de vuelta. Sufriendo un amor que te trajo felicidad.

Envidia, incomprendido, detestable, odioso… contradictorio. Lloras. Sufres por la persona que te trajo felicidad, la cual te la arrebató y sigues pidiendo más de él. No comprende su comportamiento tan humano, tan erróneo y versátil. Alegría, tristeza. Cambian a cada momento.

Sigues llorando sobre su cuerpo.

Sus ojos lo dicen, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas tenían en ellos un gran amor hacia esa persona, sufría por ella, pero no se enojaba con su amor, no odiaba a la persona que ama por hacerlo sufrir, más bien, se compadece de su antiguo sufrimiento y sigue llorando sobre su cuerpo ensangrentado, sin vida. Gritando su nombre.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó con frialdad, pero con curiosidad.

Sólo lo miró incrédulo y bastante enojado, demasiado. La ira se sentía desde su posición, su odio inmenso era perturbador. Sin embargo, él estaba ahí, observando la escena y preguntándose por qué, demasiadas preguntas, pocas respuestas. Muchas muertes de seres amados, mucho sufrimiento de las personas que los amaban. Sólo dolor, sólo sufrimiento; la felicidad se desvanecía. Todo tiene un final, somáticamente y psicológicamente. Todo lo que lo rodea tiene un final: la vida, el amor y el sufrimiento.

Ojos azules llorosos, profundamente tristes, pero guardando ese amor que lo llenaba de enigmas, pero, extrañamente, también lo abrigaba con cálidos sentimientos, comprendiendo un poco el dolor de las personas que amas. Se hincó y miró el cuerpo de esa persona que asesinó. Tocó su sangre, todo a vista de su amante. La miró, la sintió y la saboreó. ¿Por esto lloraban?

—¿Por qué lloras? —volvió a preguntar.

Tiene curiosidad, quiere saber el por qué de su llanto. Es sólo una persona como tantas que hay en el mundo. Una persona que te hace llorar aunque tú la amaste. Demasiado dolor en sus ojos, demasiado amor en sus azules orbes. Amor, dolor, pasión, venganza, todo viene de la mano, no importa el sufrimiento, sólo la felicidad que te produjo una persona de tantas que hay. La suerte de tener a tu lado la persona indicada. La sangre que te pertenece.  
Miró con más detenimiento esa sangre cálida. Es roja, ardiente y a la vez llena de fuego. Amor era lo que sentían ellos dos. Dolor. Felicidad. Tanto daba el amor, un sufrimiento placentero. Felicidad que le da significado a la vida. Lo que él busca.

Cuidadosamente, en su frente arrastraba la sangre y escribía en ella un kanji*.

—¿Amor? —preguntó el rubio con la voz quebrada.

Miró a los ojos azules llorosos llenos de tristeza y amor. Lo llenaba de un sentimiento tan embriagador y con la necesidad de ser él el cuerpo que yace muerto bajo suyo, ser él el amado. Terminó su kanji en su frente pálida y tomó las manos de Naruto Uzumaki, quien lamentaba la muerte de la persona que ama: Sasuke Uchiha.  
Lo miró a sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza y amor, y deseó internamente tener algún día aquellos hermosos ojos tan llenos de vida y significado.

—¿Qué es amor, Uzumaki Naruto? —preguntó, con ansia.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido, aún con el odio que tenía a la persona que tiene enfrente de él por lo que cometió. Pero pudo observar en sus ojos vacíos la necesidad y la curiosidad de saber el sentimiento humano.

—Amor es encontrar en la felicidad de otro tu propia felicidad.

Las preguntas se desvanecían para Sabaku no Gaara. La necesidad de ser amado lo llenó por completo. Mirar los ojos tristes y llenos de amor que le dieron el deseo de tener esos hermosos ojos.

Enamorarse y llorar por la persona que amas.

·

Sí podía llorar, lamentar su muerte y gritar su nombre con desesperación. Lo desea junto a él. Desea tener aquella felicidad, el amor y el actual sufrimiento. Quiere amar.  
Lloraba su partida, tomaba en sus manos la sangre de él como si fuera oro líquido. Lloraba sobre su cuerpo inerte y suplicaba su renacer.

Desea ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de tristeza y amor

**F****ι****n**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Kazu:**

***K**anji: Son los caracteres chinos utilizados en la escritura de la lengua japonesa.

Otra historia un tanto inusual. Patética humanidad. La verdad, al estar escrbiendo y a la hora de clasificar el Fic, me estuve preguntando si estaban bien el orden de las parejas —Seme/Uke—, pero no creo que sea tan importante, además casi no se puede apreciar el orden de la pareja.

Espero que les haya gustado este Gaara tan existencial, aunque sí tiene ese comportamiento, es sólo que yo lo fluí más.

Agradecería sus comentarios.

**P.D: **Me gusta cómo suena el título mas no cómo se ve —Kazu gruñe.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
